


Snips

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is nostalgic, Ezra is very similar to Anakin and it makes Ahsoka sad, Kanan is a good listener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka opens up to Kanan about her beloved Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snips

"Well, you're awfully snippy today." Ezra said teasingly.

Ahsoka froze. It was brief but Kanan saw. How her whole body tensed and her eyes widened a fraction. She was looking at Ezra like he had physically hurt her. Rex glanced at her sadly, a pained look in his eyes. What was going on?

The brief moment ended, and Ahsoka abruptly turned on her heel and left the room. A confused and worried Ezra made to go after her, but one look from Kanan halted him. Kanan followed after her instead, wanting to get to the bottom of this. What could make her look at his Padawan like that?

He found her in the mess, hunched over at a table with her hands pressed to her eyes. He knew that she knew he was there, and for lack of anything else to do, he grabbed them both a caf. He wasn't good with words, usually having to awkwardly stumble over what he was trying to say, but he knew pain and was a very good listener. He sat down across from her, sliding a cup over to her, and waited for her to speak.

A moment passed. Two moments. Three.

At last Ahsoka took her hands from her face, and without looking at Kanan, took the cup. She didn't take a sip, but gazed contemplatively at it.

"Ezra is just like my Master." She finally said. That took Kanan by surprise. He knew Ahsoka had been trained by Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear. They had been the talk of the temple for the longest time. Kanan had never gotten to meet Skywalker, but he had heard the stories, every Padawan had. Although the fact that Ezra reminded Ahsoka of a man who died on Mustafar was not a comfort, this did explain why she seemed to favor Ezra. Kanan was brought out of his thoughts when Ahsoka spoke again.

"Sometimes he'll say or do something... and for a moment I'm standing with Skyguy again, about to do something crazy."

"Skyguy?" Kanan chuckled. Ahsoka smiled slightly.

"My nickname for him. And... he had one for me. He called me Snips, because of my 'snippy attitude'." She air quoted.

_you're awfully snippy today_

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Ahsoka's reaction to Ezra's words made perfect sense.

"Oh. _Oh_ , that's why when Ezra said-"

"Yes. It just-It took me back. He said exactly what Anakin would have said in the exact tone he would have said it in and I just couldn't-" She stopped, taking a deep breathe.

"I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts. Even after all these years, I'll wake up and think that any minute he's going to come barging in with a new droid or something and then I remember, that was sixteen years ago." Kanan knew exactly what she meant. He had felt that same pain, although he knew it must be worse for her. He hadn't known his master as long as she'd knows hers.

"You two remind me so much of me and him." Ahsoka continued, "The way you two interact and how you hover over him..." She suddenly smiled.

"Although the roles are a little different. My Master was completely crazy and overconfident, always doing something ridiculous that Master Kenobi and I would have to try and talk him out of. 'Come on, Snips, let's go steal from those pirates. It'll be fun.'" That got a grin out of Kanan, remembering his own Padawan's pirate adventure.

"He could be too serious at times, though. Looking back, I think he had some kind of mental disorder. He was always either really happy or really angry. There was no in between. Sometimes he'd abruptly get angry out of nowhere, or he'd be cheerful in a really bad situation. He had some bad mood swings." She took a sip of her caf.

"He'd always get the job done though, no matter how strange the method. Just ask Rex how many times Anakin threw him off of tall buildings for a mission, he remembers each one." Ahsoka shook her head in fond remembrance.

"But I've gone off topic, with my Master and I, he was confident, reckless, and unpredictable and I was usually the calm and reasonable one. With you and Ezra, it's the other way around. The Master is the calm voice of reason, and the Padawan is completely off-his-rocker insane. Some of the stuff Ezra does, Anakin would have been totally on board with, and that's not a good sign" She absently rubbed her finger against her cup.

"Anakin would have loved Ezra." She sighed wistfully, cradling her caf.

"I think Ezra would have loved Anakin too." Kanan said, wishing not for the first time, that things had worked out differently. They both sat quietly for a moment, thinking of what might have been. Then Ahsoka grinned, trying to fend off the gloom that had settled over them.

"We'd be going gray by now. Imagine the stress of those two together? The trouble they'd get into?" Kanan laughed, picturing it.

"'Sorry for using you as a landing pad, Master Windu'." Kanan did his best Ezra impression, "'We wanted to prove that we could.'" Ahsoka snorted, laughing at the image.

"'We saved this planet! Unfortunately, we also toppled it's government and depleted it's meilooran supply.'" Kanan threw his head back and laughed in a way he hadn't in a very long time.

"Those two could have single-handedly taken down the Republic all by themselves!" Ahsoka said, giggling. "They really could have, but Anakin would never turn against the Jedi. And I suspect Ezra wouldn't either. _Oh_ , want to hear about the time Anakin scared the pants off of some younglings by throwing his hand at them?"

"His _hand_?" Kanan asked incredulously.

"His _mechanical_ hand. So there we were, watching Master Kenobi training some younglings, and one of them says 'I'm having trouble with this technique, could I get a hand?' and Anakin gets this look on his face, his 'I'm about to ruin everything' look, as Master Kenobi called it..."

 

 

Hera made her way down the hall, following the sound of voices. Kanan wasn't back yet, he had gone after Fulcrum hours ago and everyone was worried. Hera most of all, knowing Kanan's shared past with Fulcrum.

She heard uproarious laughter from within the mess. Making her way to the entrance, she peeked into the doorway, and smiled at what she saw.

Kanan and Fulcrum, talking, laughing, and looking more relaxed that she had ever seen either of them. Fulcrum seemed to be telling a story, the latest of several, Hera suspected, if the multiple caf cups scattered on the table were any indication.

"And he never forgave, and he never forgot." Ahsoka laughed "And even now, if you say to Rex 'don't you trust me?' he will have flashbacks to Anakin flinging him off of that cliff, screaming!" Ahsoka and Kanan dissolved into another fit of laughter, and wasn't that a nice image? Kanan looked more at ease than he had in months, and Fulcrum's laughter seemed to take years off of her face. Ahsoka launched into another story, involving rolling lemur people and a near crash into a star.

Hera smiled at them, and quietly turned to head back. The sound of Kanan's long-missed laughter echoing in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm operating on the idea that Ahsoka has no idea that Anakin is Vader. I also believe Anakin had bpd. And I feel like Anakin and Ezra would have gotten along famously, they'd be the terrors of the Jedi order. Let me know what you think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Snips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621035) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
